


sleep

by angelickenma



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelickenma/pseuds/angelickenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Sousuke has nightmares about losing Rin</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a prompt my friend gave me so shout out to naomi

Rin was a peaceful sleeper; he never had nightmares and his body temperature never changed. He slept well every night and felt refreshed every morning.

Sousuke was the opposite. He tossed and turned constantly; he was always too warm or too cold. He would lay there for hours just to get to sleep. He went to bed exhausted and woke up the same way.

Sousuke had a tendency to sleep talk, sometimes sleep walk as well. He usually mumbled incoherently about not cleaning the dishes or his shoulder, but this night was different. On this night, he was calling Rin’s name quietly, like a child.

Rin woke up, confused why he was hearing his name at three in the morning. Upon realizing it was Sousuke calling his name, he climbed out of bed and shook him gently. “Sousuke, Sousuke, wake up. Are you having nightmares again?” Unlike most times, Sousuke slept through his attempts to wake the other.

He sighed and climbed in bed with the man on the top bunk. As if on instinct, Sousuke wrapped his arms around Rin; he quit crying and shaking.

“Good night, Sousuke. I’ll stay here the rest of the night.”

Rin’s first words the next morning were, “I nearly hit my head, you fucking asshole.”

 


End file.
